Can't take my eyes off of you
by life.rhapsody
Summary: KakaIru. A valentine's day tribute.


Disclaimer: Don't own.

AN: PG-NC-17...uh, just NC-17 to be safe. Also, I suggest you listen to "Can't take my eyes off of you" it would make this fic, oh so much sweeter :)

* * *

_"You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you…__"_

Kakashi was lounging in a tree, adjacent to the academy, reading his favorite book for the…he lost count. Suddenly he heard children laughter. He looked up and found the children running out to play. His eye roamed over the crowd, and caught a bushy ponytail, and he felt a smile tug at his lips. His eye didn't leave the chunin the whole lunch break. The whole hour.

_"__You'd be like Heaven to __touch.I__wanna__ hold you so much__…"_

Iruka let out a low moan as pale hands touched and caressed his sensitive skin. Kakashi smiled down at him and continued his ministration, kissing and licking tan skin, caressing it with his mouth. The younger man whimpered and arched his back towards the older man. Kakashi smiled and leaned down, locking his lover in a deep kiss.

_"__At long last love has arrived__And I thank God I'm alive__…"_

Kakashi watched his lover squirm closer to him as he slept, making him smile. He leaned in and kissed the scarred nose, eliciting a sigh from the younger man. Chocolate eyes fluttered open, and smiled softly at him. The older man gave the chunin a tender kiss.

_'I love you.'_

Iruka kissed him just as tenderly

_'I love you, too.'_

_"__Pardon the way that I stare.__There's nothing else to compare__…"_

Iruka walked out of the bathroom, fresh from a shower and a towel loosely wrapped around his hips. The towel fell as he dug into his dresser for a pair of sweatpants. He glanced over at the bed and had to double take as he realized that he had a attentive audience. More like an attentive silver haired jounin peering over his book. Iruka blushed and pulled out his sweatpants muttering something about perverts and privacy, but he couldn't help but smile as he heard the older man chuckle.

_"__The sight of you leaves me weak.__T__here are no words left to speak…"_

Iruka cursed softly as he couldn't find _any _of his hair ties. He caught the jounin staring at him and glared in response before he continued his search. He heard the jounin softly call him, making him look up. Kakashi was grinning at him, a hair tie between his fingers. Iruka frowned and walked over to him, reaching his hand out to snatch at the hair tie. Kakashi pulled away. Iruka gave him a confused look before the older man combed his fingers into his chocolate hair, pulling it into a ponytail. Iruka relaxed under the touch. The pale hands moved from the pony tail to cup his face. Iruka looked at the pale face and blushed at the close distance between them, giving him a rather good opportunity to admire the older man. Silver hair tousled (even more) from sleep, mismatched eyes brightly looking at him, a soft smile on pink lips that met his in a kiss.

Iruka left to the academy, his lover on his mind.

_"__But if you feel like I feel,__Please let me know that it's real__…"_

Kakashi stumbled into Iruka's bedroom, via the window. He wasn't sure why he didn't drag himself to the hospital; his feet just seemed to take him where he knew he was safe. He felt tightness in his stomach that made him think he was going to be sick. A warm hand on his elbow steadied him making him look up with unfocused eyes. He tried to call out his lover's name but his voice wouldn't work due to exhaustion. Chocolate eyes softened with concern and led him to the bed, and warm hands began to undress him, and treated injuries. The same warm hand cupped his cheek, making him shutter his eyes closed.

"Welcome back home, Love."

He felt safe.

_"__I love you, baby,__And if it's quite alright,__I need you, baby__…"_

Kakashi snapped awake, still a bit weary, but he couldn't rest like this. He shifted and faced the younger man sleeping next to him. Chocolate eyes fluttered open, before the chunin could say a word, Kakashi crashed his lips on his. The kiss was rough and desperate, making the chunin understand immediately. He allowed the older man to push him down to the mattress and gasped when a cool hand began to stroke his member to hardness. The kiss was broken, both men flushed with arousal. Iruka fumbled into the bedside table but the prodding finger made him lose his motor skills. Kakashi reached over and took the tube of lube from the table, quickly slickened his fingers with a growl. Iruka bucked as two fingers entered him, stretching and teasing him. With another growl the older man positioned himself, giving a quick glance at the chunin and pushed in with one quick thrust, making the younger cry out in a mix of pain and pleasure. Pale and tan hips met in a desperate rhythm. Moans and grunts filled the room. Even through the desperation, the pale hands never left the tan body. Unlike the frantic rhythm, they caressed and touched a soothingly gesture, a silent apology. The tan body arched as the pale body jerked. Both collapsing in a panting, boneless heap. Both drifting back to a peaceful sleep in each other arms.

_"__To warm a lonely night.__I love you, baby__…"_

Iruka found himself staring off into space, when he was suppose to be grading. He let out a sigh of defeat as he figured it would be best to go to bed. He wandered into his room and changed into a pair of loose sweatpants. Just as he was about to climb under the covers he heard a knock at the door, making him sigh in frustration. He walked over to the front door and opened it almost angrily, and glared at the late night visitor. The late night visitor that happened to be a surprised looking Kakashi with his hand frozen in mid movement of knocking, that moved to the back of his neck and scratched nervously. Iruka smiled and moved to let him in. The jounin gave him a sheepish look.

"Uh…I couldn't sleep."

Iruka's smile grew as he took the jounin's hand in his and led him to the bedroom. They slipped under the covers and settled into their usual position: Iruka half sprawled on top of him. The jounin's arms protectively around his waist.

"Problem solved."

_"__Trust in me when I say:__Oh, pretty baby,__Don't__ bring me down__, I pray…"_

Iruka was frustrated. Not only was his class acting up, as if they ate a bowl of sugar for breakfast, but he forgot the papers he finished grading last night, and his lunch. He was ready to burst.

Lunch break came around and he figured that he should, more like, needed, to go out and buy something to eat. He reached for his wallet and wanted to introduce his forehead with his desk when he realized that he also forgot his wallet. He sat down heavily on his chair and let out a sigh. The sliding of the window caught his attention, and found a certain silver haired jounin crouching on the ledge, his eye in an inverted U. Iruka glared at him unintentionally, making the jounin cringe. Kakashi walked over to him and placed the bento he forgot at home, along with the graded papers on his desk. Iruka looked up and met a soft kiss to his lips. Kakashi pulled away and smiled down at him as he pulled up his mask, and made to leave the way he came in. Iruka caught his sleeve, and made the jounin turn around. Iruka smiled at him.

"Join me."

_"__Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay__And let me love you, baby__Let me love you__…"_

They were enjoying a picnic near the lake. At first Iruka was taken at back by the sudden idea from the jounin, but he's learned through experience that the jounin can be, and was, surprisingly romantic.

Kakashi laid on the grass with a grunt and a hand on his stomach, "I think I ate too much."

Iruka chuckled, "Good, sometimes I worry about your weight."

Kakashi sat up, "Well, for your information, I am perfectly healthy."

Iruka blushed lightly, "I'm quite aware of that."

Kakashi's grin slowly tuned into a soft smile, and he moved to sit in front of the chunin. Iruka gave him a confused look and his eyes went wide and the jounin shifted to kneel on one knee, digging in his poket. Kakashi smiled at him before presenting a velvet black box to him.

"I have a very important question Iruka."

Iruka swallowed in response.

"Will you let me love you for the rest of our lives, Iruka?" the smile softened, "Will you marry me, Iruka?"

Iruka felt his cheeks heat up at the sudden proposal and suddenly he couldn't speak. He looked at the nervous jounin in front of him, at the silver matte ring, and back at the jounin.

_'Actions speak louder than words_', he thought as he threw himself on top of the older man and kissed him silly. They parted breathless, and flushed.

"Is that a yes?"

"No."

The jounin expression of horror made the chunin laugh, "Of course, Kakashi," he smiled brightly at the older man, "Of course I'll marry you."

It was the jounin's turn to kiss his fiancée silly.

_"You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you.  
You'd be like Heaven to touch.  
I wanna hold you so much.  
At long last love has arrived  
And I thank God I'm alive.  
You're just too good to be true.  
Can't take my eyes off you._

I love you, baby,  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you, baby,  
To warm a lonely night.  
I love you, baby.  
Trust in me when I say:  
Oh, pretty baby,  
Don't bring me down, I pray.  
Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay. 

_And let me love you, oh baby let me love you…" _


End file.
